Gred et Forge
by Susan Smith
Summary: Le soir du bal de Noël, une tignasse rousse déprimée erre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, loin de la fête. Il est tiraillé par sa conscience : il l'aime, mais il ne le devrait pas... Résumé pourri, je l'accorde, mais on fait c'qu'on peut, hein. Attention, twincest ! Slash au chapitre 3
1. Prologue

Harry s'avança vers la piste de danse brillament éclairée, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des autres élèves (il voyait Seamus et Dean ricaner en lui faisant de grands signes). Soudain, Parvati lui prit les mains, en glissa une autour de sa taille et serra l'autre fermement entre ses doigts.

Ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait redouté, songea Harry en tournoyant lentement sur place (Parvati guidait ses pas). Toutefois, il entendit avec soulagement la cornemuse lancer une dernière note avec un savant trémolo. Harry lâcha aussitôt Parvati :

- On va s'assoir, d'accord ?

- Oh mais j'aime beaucoup cet air-là ! Dit Parvati.

Les Bizarr' Sisters jouaient à présent l'introduction d'un nouveau morceau sur un rythme beaucoup plus rapide.

- Moi je ne l'aime pas du tout, mentit Harry.

Et il l'entraîna vers la table à laquelle Ron et Padma étaient assis, passant devant Fred et Angelina qui dansaient avec une telle frénésie que tout le monde s'écartait d'eux pour éviter les coups. Harry les observa valser pendant quelques instants, l'air absent. Puis il fronça les sourcils : où était donc George ? Il ne les avait jamais vu l'un sans l'autre... Il regarda machinalement la salle, mais ne vit pas le moindre cheveux roux ayant pu appartenir à George. Il devait être en train de préparer une blague, pensa-t-il, puisque Fred n'a pas l'air préoccupé plus que ça... Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Comment ça va ? Demanda Harry à Ron en débouchant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.


	2. Chapter 1 - Jalousie

_J'ai oublié de préciser les crédits ! Merci à JK Rowling pour avoir créé ces deux jumeaux merveilleux et cette histoire magnifique !_

Quoique la salle commune des Gryffondors ne soit pas proche de la Grande Salle, George entendait parfaitement les échos des Bizarr' Sisters, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus. A en juger par sa solitude, personne n'avait remarqué son absence, là-bas. Même pas _lui_, songea-t-il amèrement. Il n'aurait sut dire si c'était mieux ou pas.

Affalé dans le gros fauteuil en face de la cheminée, il ruminait ses pensées noires. Comment Fred n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il lui faisait de la peine ? Etait-il possible qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte que son jumeau, son double, avait l'air plus triste et renfrogné ? Qu'il était presque tout seul maintenant à sortir des vannes ? Bien sûr, George cachait en partie sa mauvaise humeur, mais quand même... Ce devait être à cause de Lee... George se frappa la tête avec son Manuel de Potions. Voilà qu'il en devenait... qu'il devenait... comment dire... "jaloux" ? Oui, malheureusement, il en devenaut _jaloux_ de Lee. Qui ne faisait pourtant rien de spécial. Par contre, Angélina... Il se leva, dans un accès de rage, et donna un énorme coup de pied dans le fauteuil, ce qui lui donna l'impression que la Magicobus lui avait roulé sur les orteils. Il soupira longuement dans le (vain) espoir de se calmer, puis se laisser retomber dans le fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Angelina n'y était pour rien non plus, c'était Fred qui l'avait délibérément invitée ! _Mais elle l'a séduit, et Fred a oublié notre super programme de Noël ! Et maintenant ils doivent se tripoter sur cette stupide musique de ces crétins de Bizarr' Sisters !_ George eut un haut-le-corps. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il en était venu à insulter son groupe favori ! Un hoquet le secoua de nouveau quand il imagina Fred et Angelina, étroitement enlaçés, qui s'embrassaient dans le cou. Il ferma les yeux et balança sa tête pour chasser cette image.

Les yeux fixés sur le feu qui crépitait, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire moqueur. Il en était réduit à se moquer de lui-même. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Il voulait l'essuyer d'un coup, mais son bras refusa de bouger. Le rouquin la laissa donc glisser, traîner à la commissure de ses lèvres, hésiter longuement sur son menton, et tomber dans le vide. Comme lui, elle dégringolait. Mais ils n'avaient pas la même arrivée. Lui, il s'enlisait dans le ressentiment et s'empêtrait dans la jalousie.

Cette jalousie dont il s'était rendu compte quelques jours auparavant... Quand il l'avait invitée à ce bal de... Non, il devait arrêter d'y penser. Après tout, il était censé être seulement déçu que son frère ne soit pas là pour faire les quatre-cents coups, pas plus... Alors pourquoi cette douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, pourquoi ces intestins noués ? Même si il essayait de la repousser, il fallait bien qu'il accepte cette évidence : il avait tellement considéré comme normale cette proximité avec son frère, qu'une autre forme de... d'amour s'était développée en lui. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

- C'est horrible, hein ? Croassa-t-il en direction du feu.

Celui-ci continua de crépiter et de dévorer les bûches de bois.

- Carrément monstrueux, même, ajouta George d'un ton d'outre-tombe.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si horrible et monstrueux ? Lança une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se figea dans le fauteuil, et se raidit encore plus quand une main, étrangement similaire à la sienne, se posa sur son épaule. Fred apparut dans son champ de vision, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Georgie, dis tout à frérot Freddie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tes furoncles ont doublé de volume là-où-tu-sais ?

George examina le visage de son frè , il avait passé une bonne soirée, au vu de ses yeux pétillants et de ses joues roses. Il eut à nouveau la nausée, baissa les yeux, se leva et se dégagea de la poigne de Fred. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'en as aussi sur les tétons ? Ou alors... Tu as pris une Pastille de Gerbe et tu n'as pas trouvé la partie violette et tu as vomi sur ta robe de soirée ? Si c'est ça, il aurait fallu que tu vomisses sur celle du Préfet aussi !

George ne répondit pas.

- George ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta _chère_ Angelina ?

- Elle danse avec un élève de Durmstrang, tu sais, ceux afek l'akcent pissarr ! Harry m'a fait remarqué que tu n'étais pas là, et...

- Harry ? _Harry_ ?! _Tu _n'avais pas remarqué mon absence ? S'écria George d'une voix trop aigüe, proche de l'hystérie.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, on n'a pas pu faire exploser nos nouvelles inventions au milieu du bal, mais il n'est pas trop tard...

- MAIS C'EST PAS CA LE PROBLEME ! Glapit George.

Il était effrayé par ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Fred avait maintenant changé d'expression, inquiet mais surtout surpris (voire ahuri, vous savez, un peu à la manière d'un poisson qui a oublié de fermer la bouche pour respirer). Toute la retenue d'eau dans les yeux de George se brisa soudain, et il se mit à courir en direction du dortoit. Il voulait se frapper contre les murs, hurler, oublier tout, tout. Il se jeta sur son lit et enfoui la tête dans son oreiller. Ses yeux redevenaient peu à peu sec, quand il se sentittiré en arrière et assis de force sur son lit.


	3. Chapter 2 - Si dur à dire

_[...] Ses yeux redevenaient peu à peu sec, quand il se sentittiré en arrière et assis de force sur son lit._

Il leva le nez en essayant de renifler assez discrètement (ce qui était assez dur, vu le manque d'entraînement), et frissonna quand son regard entra en contact avec celui de son frère. Tout hilarité avait quitté ce dernier, et il lui serrait le bras avec une poigne extraordinaire. Se rendant compte de l'absurdité et du ridicule de la situation, George tenta de sauver le coup. Pourquoi est-ce que ses nerfs avaient lâché, il se sentait tellement stupide à présent ! Fred devait se faire des idées, justifiées certes, mais peut-être même pas les bonnes !

- Aha, ta batte de Quidditch doit souffrir si tu la serres comme ça Fred !

Malheureusement, cette « vanne » était trop pourrie pour que son frère pense qu'il était dans son état normal, au contraire... Il le fixa suspicieusement et desserra tout de même sa main. Il s'assit en face de George, sur son propre lit (effectivement, même le dortoir n'avait pu les séparer de plus de deux mètres, ils étaient côte à côte), et continua de scruter le visage de son double, qui commença à rire nerveusement.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as tout de même pas cru à ma... mon... petit jeu de théâtre, si !?

- George, je pense que je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne jouais absolument pas la comédie. Dis-moi maintenant de quoi il s'agit, s'il te plaît.

L'intéressé déglutit difficilement, et ses intestins se contorsionnèrent rageusement dans son ventre, mais il resta silencieux.

- C'est une affaire de sentiments ?

Pas de réponse. Fred l'interpréta, à juste titre, comme un oui. Si George savait mentir à peu près correctement, il n'y avait que deux personnes qu'il ne pouvait tromper (du moins le pensait-il) : sa mère, et surtout lui.

- Tu aimes Angélina, c'est ça ? Écoute, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, tu aurais dû me le dire, je te l'aurais laissée sans problème tu sais ? C'est juste une amie, et comme elle était là au moment où je pouvais impressionner Ron, ben voilà quoi...

George considéra son jumeau, bouche bée. S'il s'était attendu à ça ? Lui, amoureux de Lina ? Son rire nerveux s'accentua. Et en plus, Fred ne l'aimait pas ? Il avait le sentiment que son coeur allait exploser sous le choc des infos, et il riait maintenant allègrement. L'air surpris de Fred s'intensifia.

- Ce n'est... absolument... pas ça, parvint à glisser George entre deux hoquets.

- De qui s'agit-il alors ? Demanda un Fred déconcerté.

Le premier arrêta aussitôt de rire. Mais quel idiot, pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de lui mentir ? Il y avait réussi, jusqu'à présent !

- Ce... c'est pas vraiment... C'est... Tu sais, Fred, je –

Il eut un blocage, puis la suite sorti d'elle-même.

- Je t'aime.

Fred en eut presque la mâchoire qui se décrochait. Son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré (il n'y avait pas que le sien, d'ailleurs), et son corps était tendu, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, une phrase, un geste. Quelqu'un lui aurait jeté le sort du Saucisson que ce serait revenu au même. Il bégaya (ce qui n'était ab-so-lu-ment pas dans ses habitudes!)

- C'est... C'est normal ! Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, comme Ron, Ginny, Papa, et même Maman (surtout en fait) ! Et puis tout le monde m'aime, de toute façon, hahaha !

- … Fred... Je ne t'aime pas... comme ça...

- C'est à dire ? Répondit-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

George considéra son frère, mi-exaspéré, mi-cramoisi, mi-gêné (ce qui est logiquement impossible, puisque trois moitié d'une même chose, ça n'existe pas). Était-il vraiment bouché à ce point ?! Enfin, au point où il en était, autant cracher le morceau. Il fallait bien que ça arrive... Mais il redoutait l'issue de la conversation... Puis il décida qu'il fallait agir. Un Weasley ne recule jamais devant l'obstacle, ou presque ! Surtout de Gryffondor ! Bien que ce ne fut précisément pas le moment de penser à l'honneur de sa maison, cela le motiva, et il se leva lentement, et s'assit sur le lit de Fred, à côté de celui-ci, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il serra les poings, puis se résigna. Quoi qu'il en soit, une pulsion trop longtemps refoulée avait ressurgit et lui battait aux oreilles, le poussant à mouvoir ses mains.

- Je t'aime... comme ça.

Il prit délicatement, d'une main, le visage de son jumeau, son propre visage mais en mieux à ses yeux, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Bien que ce baiser fût plus léger qu'un papillon, il leur fit l'effet de « l'éklekticité », comme les Moldus l'appellent. Fred eut la sensation courante des utilisateurs de Portoloin au niveau du nombril, et George crut qu'on lui avait lancé un sortilège d'Allégresse. Il détacha cependant sa bouche (à regret) Fred l'observait les yeux ronds. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, qu'il... Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il se leva subitement et voulu sortir de la pièce, quand il se senti retenu par les vêtements, et avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le lit de son frère.

- Tu croyais pouvoir te tirer comme ça ?

La tête rousse de Fred était penchée au dessus de la sienne. Il esquissa un sourire, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui. De nouveau, leurs lèvres se joignirent, mais s'entrouvrirent, et nous passerons les détails baveux qui en résultèrent. Quand ils se séparèrent, des étoiles malicieuses brillaient dans les yeux des deux farceurs. Ils eurent la même idée au même instant (ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien, vous savez) et ils sortirent tous les deux leur baguette et s'écrièrent : « Auferi ! ». Leurs vêtements s'envolèrent, « comme par magie », et ils se glissèrent sous la couette douce et chaude pour la plus belle et exténuante nuit de Noël de leur vie.


	4. Chapter 3 - Nuit de Noël

Il sentait le souffle chaud de son frère dans son cou, comme une légère brise estivale. Il sentait ses cheveux lui caresser le visage. Il sentait ses mains parcourir son torse. Et il aimait ça. Comment lui avait-il fallu autant de temps pour le comprendre ? Comment _leur_ avait-il fallu autant de temps ?

Il gémit doucement quand son jumeau rapprocha ses doigts agiles de sa partie basse, qui ne semblait tout à coup plus vraiment apathique. Il lui dévorait l'oreille, la joue, le cou, l'épaule de baisers, pendant que l'autre lui caressait le sexe maintenant fier de s'être dressé. Ils avaient l'impression d'atteindre le but de leur vie, de découvrir quelque chose de merveilleux, qu'il ne fallait jamais que cela s'arrête. Ils étaient si enlacé sous la couverture qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne s'y trouvait qu'une personne.

Et c'était cela : il faisait maintenant vraiment un, tout en étant deux. Un yin et un yang identiques. Comment avaient-ils pu ne jamais s'en rendre compte auparavant ? L'un des deux poussa une plainte discrète quand les doigts de l'autre s'enfoncèrent dans son dos brûlant. Ils étaient seuls, ils étaient deux, il n'étaient qu'un.

Ils voulaient se dévorer, s'embrasser, douceur de la violence. Ils se mordillaient, se caressaient, violence de la douceur. La fin du monde n'aurait pu les arrêter.

Celui du dessus parcouru le torse de celui du dessous avec sa langue, s'arrêta malicieusement au niveau des tétons et entreprit de les sucer, de les mordre, et à son grand plaisir, celui du dessous soupira d'extase et d'une douleur jouissante. Puis il remonta jusque ses lèvres, déjà entrouvertes, et elles se joignirent en un baiser passionné. Celui du dessous en profita pour reprendre le dessus, ce qui ne changeait rien à l'image que l'on voyait, puisqu'ils étaient identiques. Il emprisonna les poignets de son âme sœur et jumelle, le consuma, ravagea de baisers plus fougueux les uns que les autres, et leurs doigts s'enlaçaient, et leurs langues dansaient...

D'un accord tacite et tactile, il retourna l'autre sur le ventre, le saisit tendrement par les hanches, et entra dans la partie intime de son reflet. Ils poussaient tous deux des cris d'ivresse, les mouvements au départ précautionneux et doux devenaient plus rapides, ils étaient emportés par la volupté, ils auraient pu ne jamais se séparer...

Puis les mouvements ralentirent, comme les roues d'un train à vapeur, et quelque peu exténués, ils se livrèrent à des séries de caresses, de baisers, plus calmes mais tout autant délicieux que les premiers. Ils se regardèrent, s'admirèrent, chacun trouvant l'autre plus beau, plus attirant qu'ils ne se voyaient auparavant. Leurs mains jointes se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, ils nageaient dans une parfaite félicité, rien ne pouvait venir les troubler... Ils sortirent la tête de sous la couette, tout en pressant leurs lèvres... Mais ils se sentirent observés.

En effet, un jeune black à dreadlocks les observait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, depuis la porte du dortoir. La bouche grande ouverte, on aurait dit Trelawney en plein doute. Il recula et ferma la porte du dortoir sur lui, mais il entendit quand même les rires de ses deux amis. Il descendit dans la salle commune, hagard. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient. Angélina entra soudain, fatiguée mais heureuse, et s'inquiéta de lui (il était si rouge! C'est fort pour un black !). Lee observa son visage qui s'était rapproché du sien. Ses pensées ressemblaient à peu près à ceci. Fred. George. Nus. Angélina. Amour. George. Fred Couverture. Angélina. Seule. Angélina. Libre. Angélina... Et il prit le visage de la jeune attrapeuse et l'embrassa, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, mais à leur grand plaisir.

/BONUS !\\

Moi : Héhé voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Fred : Wowowow attend une minute, qu'est-ce que t'as écrit sur nous exactement, là ?

Moi : Ben... un twincest !

George : C'est pas que ça nous dérange que t'expose notre vie intime, mais on aurait préféré que ça reste privé, tu sais ? Regarde l'état dans lequel t'as mis Lee déjà, tu voudrais que tous les lecteurs deviennent bons à être envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste ?

* Lee passe au ralenti, les yeux dans le vague, la mâchoire pendouillante *

Moi : … Mais lui c'est pas pareil, et puis bon il bave juste parce qu'il est avec Angélina !

Fred et George échangent un coup d'oeil exaspéré

Fred : Je proteste ! Et puis de quel droit tu te permets de nous utiliser comme ça ?

George : Elle fantasme sur nous...

Moi : (sur toi en particulier brum humhum * tousse tousse *) Bon si vous vous plaignez encore une fois je me rajoute dans le l... dans l'histoire, pigé ?

Fred : En fait...

George : On va laisser ça comme ça...

Fred : C'est beaucoup mieux.

Moi : … BOUHOUHOU HIIIIIN personne ne m'aiiime ! * part se jeter de la tour d'astronomie *

Fred : Remarque, c'est bien aussi, si elle meurt, elle pourra pas écrire la suite.

* Je retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair à côté de mes jumeaux préférés *

George : T'aurais pas pu te taire ?

/RIDEAU\\


End file.
